How to Throw a Birthday Party for Your Dragon
by Toothlove
Summary: Hiccup and the gang throw Toothless a birthday party to show appreciation for all that he's done over the years.


How to Throw a Birthday Party for Your Dragon

**So this is just a little sweet short story that I wanted to write. I hope you like it**.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were talking one evening when the conversation suddenly turns to birthdays. They then look over and see Toothless and Stormfly chasing and playing with each other. Astrid gets a thought and decides to ask Hiccup, "Hey, when is Toothless' birthday?"

Hiccup pauses for a moment then realizes he has no idea. "I don't honestly know. I didn't think that dragons celebrated birthdays. Guess it just never crossed my mind."

"Well, that's a shame. If we knew we could maybe do something nice for him like throw him a party."

"Yea-yeah, that's actually a great idea!" He says with his 'I've got an idea' face.

"What is?"

"What if we threw Toothless a surprise birthday party? It might not be on his actual birthday but it could still be a really nice thing to do for him."

"Sounds great. We could start planning now."

"Exactly. Ok, tomorrow I want you to get the others together and have them set up the party at the Academy. I will keep Toothless distracted for as long as you can. You send a Terror Mail when you're ready."

"Got it. Oh this is going to be so fun!" Astrid says excitedly.

"It sure will. Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight, Hiccup. See you tomorrow."

"Yep. Toothless, come here." He waves to Toothless who stops playing, says goodbye to Stormfly and heads inside with Hiccup, completely unaware of what's going to happen tomorrow.

The next morning, Hiccup tells Toothless that he didn't have much going on that day so they should just have a nice long flight together, maybe pack a picnic. Toothless was thrilled with the idea so they pack up and head out for the day.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Training Academy, Astrid had called the other riders and their dragons for help with setting up Toothless' surprise party. She put Fishlegs and Meatlug on decorations, the twins, Barf and Belch on games and activities, Snotlout and Hookfang on keeping an eye out for Toothless and Hiccup while she and Stormfly were out gathering food. She even had Stormfly make a few connections to get a special treat for Toothless which would be saved for the party later. She also required that everyone gets him a present.

Snotlout, now bored out of his mind from watching, asks, "Man, are we really doing all of this for Toothless? A dragon?"

"Yes, we are." Fishlegs says, "Toothless is one of us so it will be nice to make him feel special for a day."

Snotlout then mumbles out loud, "We never did anything for my birthday."

"Yeah we did. We threw a party but you drank so much mead that day that you blacked out before we could even give you your cake."

"…Still, just don't see what's so important about this."

"What's important is that we do something nice for our friend." Astrid says as she and Stormfly fly back in. She takes a look around and is impressed with what she sees. There was a large banner hanging over the cages that said 'Happy Birthday Toothless.' There were balloons tied to seral places and there was a large table in the center where all the food was laid out. "Very nice decorations, Fishlegs."

"Thank you Astrid." Fishlegs says.

"And what did you two come up with for games?"

"Something awesome that we can't tell you about until the party starts." Tuffnut says.

"As long as it isn't Stack the Yak, it will be fine."

The twins look to each other before Ruffnut says, "Well, there goes that idea."

"Ugh, just figure it out. Ok, I think we're about ready to go. I'll send a Terror Mail out to Hiccup."

She pulls out a Terrible Terror and attaches a note to its leg before sending it off.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless flew for about an hour and a half before setting down on an island and just admiring the view while eating the picnic lunch that Hiccup packed.

"Sure is a nice day, huh Toothless?" Toothless was a little distracted by his lunch but he grunted in response. "When do we get time for just us anymore?"

Hiccup pauses for a minute to think, before looking to Toothless and asking, "Toothless, do dragons ever celebrate birthdays?" Toothless stops eating and looks up to Hiccup with a confused look, "You know, the day that you were born?" Toothless gives a blank stare. "Wait, do you even know your birthday?" He then looks up at the sky and grunts something.

Hiccup looks to where Toothless is looking and sees a Terrible Terror coming their way. Hiccup catches the Terror and pulls out the note that's on its leg. The note was Astrid telling him that the party's ready, but Hiccup didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Toothless had a curious look on his face like he wanted to know what the note says. Hiccup notices this look and says. "Oh, it's from Astrid. She says that she needs me back at the Academy for something. I guess we better head back, bud."

Hiccup then packs up the leftovers from the picnic and they head back to Berk.

Once they get back, Hiccup hops off Toothless and they head into the Academy. He sees Astrid hiding and gives her the signal. Suddenly, Hiccup turns around and all of the riders and their dragons pop out and the riders (except Snotlout) yell, "SURPRISE!"

Toothless was shocked and confused at first, not knowing why the humans just surprised him like that. Hiccup walks up to him and says, "Look, Toothless. We didn't know when your actual birthday was, but we wanted to throw you a party just to show our appreciation for what you've done for us over the years."

Toothless looks around to the decorations and the food and all of his friends and realizes what all of this is. Toothless gives Hiccup a big dragon hug and starts to lick him all over. "Ok Toothless, ok. Let's just settle down and enjoy the party. Ruff, Tuff I believe you two were in charge of games."

"Ok, we have come up with a game that's even better than Stack the Yak." Tuffnut says.

"Prepare for the exciting game that we'd like to call…" Ruffnut says.

"Pin the Tail on the Night Fury!" They say in unison as they pull away a tarp revealing a picture of Toothless without his tail fin and there were a bunch of red flags that looked like the tail. Everyone seems unimpressed.

"We blindfold each other and then try to place this pin on to Toothless' tail." Tuffnut says.

"No, I get how the game works it's just that I don't see how that could be fun." Hiccup says.

The twins look to each other again and Ruffnut says, "I knew we should've gone with spin the mead bottle."

"Ok, maybe we'll save games for later. Why don't we just eat?" Hiccup says.

They all sit down at the table with Toothless at the end. They all eat for a while when Astrid walks away from the table. She holds something on a large plate and says, "Alright. This one's for the Birthday Dragon." And sets down the largest salmon that Toothless has ever seen. There was a candle sticking out of its gills.

"Wow Astrid, how did you get that?" Hiccup asks.

"Stormfly helped me get it. She asked some deep ocean dragons to find it for us."

"Wow, great! Now we just need something to light that candle." Toothless then fires a small plasma blast, lighting the candle. "That works. Ready guys? One, two three."

Everyone, except Snotlout who just mouthed the words, began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Toothless, happy birthday to you!" They all cheer but Toothless is a little confused as this is not something that dragons do.

"You're supposed to blow out the candle." Hiccup whispers while laughing.

Toothless gets a look saying, 'Oh ok.' And blows out the candle. Hiccup takes the candle away and Toothless starts going to town on that salmon like he hasn't seen food in a week.

After Toothless finished his dinner Hiccup then says, "Ok, I think it's time for presents."

So they all give Toothless the presents they got him. Fishlegs got him a book on where to find the best fishing spots, Snotlout, not caring about the whole thing, just got him some shiny rocks that he found near the Academy, the twins got him another game they came up with called "Hungry Hungry Hotburples" and Astrid got him a necklace that matched his eyes. Then it was Hiccup's turn.

"Toothless, I wanted to give you something that I think you will like very much." He then pulls out something that appears to be a large device that you put on your head and there's some sort of speaker in the front of it. Toothless seems confused as to what this is.

"Hiccup? What is that?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'll show you." Hiccup says as he puts the device on Toothless' head and puts the speaker piece in front of his mouth. He then says to the dragon, "Ok, Toothless. Say something."

Toothless then grunts a little but the speaker piece then says, "What do you want me to say?"

Shocked faces surrounded the table. Even Snotlout was surprised by the voice from the device. Hiccup seemed more impressed that it worked.

"Hiccup, what is that thing?" Astrid asks.

"Well, it's the first ever dragon translator. I made it so that dragons could finally talk to us."

"How long did it take for you to make?"

"I…got up early. Toothless, what do you think? Better yet, what do you have to say?"

Again he grunts and purrs into the speaker piece which says, "You guys can understand me now?" Hiccup nods rapidly. Toothless actually tears up a little and runs over to give Hiccup the biggest hug he's ever given. with a huge smile on his face he says, "Ah, Hiccup! This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! I have so much that I wanted to tell you!"

Hiccup laughs and says, "Well, go ahead and say it."

Toothless pulls away from the hug and says, "Well, I guess I could start by saying that you were all right, today actually is my birthday!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, I forgot about it until you said something while we were out today. I thought you knew about it and wanted me to be away so you could plan this party."

"To be honest, bud, we didn't know today was your birthday, we just did this because we wanted to do something really nice for you."

"Oh, well it was still sweet of you all."

Astrid then says, "Ok, Hiccup you have got to make more of those dragon translators."

"Yeah, you should." Fishlegs adds, "If you could make and sell them then you could make a fortune."

"Yeah, maybe." Hiccup says, "Does that sound good, Toothless."

"It sounds wonderful. And, hey, I said this earlier but you couldn't hear me earlier, thank you all so much for throwing me this party."

"Ah, it was the least we could do. We're just glad you had a good time."

And so the riders and dragons finished their dinners before heading to bed, Toothless had a hard time sleeping due to the excitement that happened that day, but he was more than grateful for not only the party but the chance to finally be able to talk to his closest human friends.


End file.
